My Reason
by rockgirl2011
Summary: A cute Song-Fic one-shot of how Edward expresses his love toward Bella and how she's changed him. EPov. EXB. My first story.


**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer so obviously I do not own Twilight.**

****

** My Reason**

I was lying on my black leather couch on one of those bright sunny days in which I couldn't go to school, meaning I wouldn't see Bella for about 8 hours. It was excruciating pain being without her even after my leaving her all those months. I had been a fool thinking I did what I did was best for her when in fact it was horrendous on both parts.

As the clock neared 3:30 I grew anxious and decided it was time that I did something special for my sweet caring angel, Bella. I knew what I wanted to give her had to be from my heart and also that I shouldn't buy it from a store otherwise she would be upset. I quickly thought of the perfect thing.

I sat quietly in Bella's rocking chair awaiting her arrival from school hoping with all my soul that she would appreciate my gift. I could hear her rumbling truck from a mile away. I could hear her unlocking the front door and stepping in. I could hear her slowly coming up the stairs and I prayed that she didn't fall without me being there to help her but she made it up safely. Just as she was turning the doorknob to her room I, using my speed, raced to the stereo I brought from home and hit the 'play' button. The music filled the room the moment she entered. Her eyes were filled with the emotion of being surprised but soon adjusted to being happy. I took that as my cue.

**I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

As I sang along to the music her eyes softened. She knew that what I was singing truly meant something about her and myself.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**

With every verse of the song I glided closer to her, who was still in the doorway, a smile lighting her entire face.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**

All the while I sang this part of the song her eyes held love and adoration. She knew that I regretted leaving her everyday that passed and that I would do everything in my power to make it up to her.**and the reason is You **

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new**

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I finally reached her and held her warm soft hands in my own hard cold ones, while staring into her deep brown eyes that always seemed to capture me and make me fall in love with her all over again.

**  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you **

**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

A small tear fell from her eye when I had completed the song. Lovingly I stroked her cheek and wiped her tear away. I bent down and softly touched her lips with my own. In that one sweet kiss we knew exactly what the other was thinking, love.

"Thank you," was Bella's simple response.

"I'm the one who should be thanking _you_, Bella. You are my light, my life. You love me even though I have made many mistakes, many things that I regret and wish I could go back in time and fix. I don't deserve you or your faithful love." I had to make her understand how much she meant to me and how much she changed me and helped me realize what love truly was.

She smiled a breathtaking smile, in which I returned. Together forever we would stay.

**This is my first one shot so plz be nice. It will probably be the only one. )**

**Man, I suck at writing but I love reading them. I must say that I am obsessed.**

**Well thnx 4 reading. Review!**

**-emogirl2011**


End file.
